Hide 'n Seek
by MissFiyerabaMeponineWholock
Summary: Bella is babysitting 4 year old Annibelle. And Annibelle wants to play hide 'n seek and she wants Edward to be it. What happens when they can't find her? One-shot.


**Hey everyone! This is just a one shot fanfic. The idea randomly popped into my head and I thought it could be cute. Hope ya enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Bella, nor do I own Edward.**

Hide 'n Seek

The phone rang. I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Bella," the voice replied.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Jacklyn." I smiled. I babysat Mrs. Jacklyn's 4 year old daughter, Annibelle.

"Would you be able to visit Annibelle this afternoon?" she asked. I thought for a moment. Edward was coming over later, but that wouldn't be a problem.

"Sure." I told her.

"Thanks Bella, I'll drop her of at 11:00 and pick her up at 1:00." I glanced at the clock. 8:00.

"Alright Mrs. Jacklyn. I'll see you then."

"See you then Bella." We hung up. I grabbed my phone to text Edward to tell him about Annibelle.

I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Bella!" Annibelle exclaimed. She jumped into my arms.

"Hey there Anni" I smiled at her. "Hi Mrs Jacklyn." she smiled.

"Hi Bella, thank you so much for watching her. I'll be back at 1:00. You can reach me on my cell. Do you have the number?" Mrs Jacklyn asked. I nodded. "Thank you once again Bella. Bye Anni." Mrs. Jacklyn said before turning and walking back to her car. I closed the door. Annibelle looked at me and smiled.

"Bella I lost my first tooth!" she told me excitedly.

"That's great Annibelle! What did the tooth fairy give you?"

"Animal stickers." she told me happily. "My favourite one is the monkey. I love monkeys!"

The door bell rang. I walked back over to the door, knowing who it would be. I opened the door and there stood Edward. Annibelle hid in my hair.

"Annibelle, this is Edward. Edward, this is Annibelle." I introduced them. Annibelle gave him a shy smile. Edward smiled back at her. Edward stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "So, what do you want to do Annibelle?" I asked her. She thought for a minute. Edward smiled slightly when the thought registered in her mind.

"Hide 'n seek!" she said. She turned and looked at Edward. She smiled mischeviously. "You're it." she told Edward.

"Alright." Edward said. He smiled his breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile.

"Count to 20." I told him with laugh. "Slowly." I told him in a lower tone. He laughed. I placed Annibelle on the ground. "Go hide." I told her. She nodded and ran off to hide. "No cheating." I told him. He laughed. "By that I mean no mind reading. Or following anyone's scent." He laughed again.

"I'll try, love." he promised. "Go... hide." he laughed at the last word. I turned to search for somewhere to hide. Not exactly easy for an 18 year old to do. I knew I wouldn't fit under a bed. Not gonna happen. I wondered where Annibelle was hiding. I decided on my closet. I opened the closet door. I walked inside and then closed the door. I counted out 20 seconds in my head. I listened for footsteps that I knew I wouldn't hear. I waited. It didn't take very long for him to find me. The closet door swung open. He smiled and held out his hand to help me up. I took it.

"The closet?" he said "Not very creative Bella." he chastised. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you find Anni yet?" I asked him. He shook his head. I smiled. Good, he wasn't cheating. "I wonder where she is."

We searched the house, but we couldn't find her. We looked under beds, in the linen closet, behind the curtains, even under tables. I looked at the clock. 12:20. She'd had us searching for her for over an hour.

"Where could she possibly be?" I wondered "Okay, try reading her mind." I whispered to him incase Anni was near by.

"I've already tried." he admitted. "But she isn't thinking of where she is and her eyes are closed." I laughed slightly. Edward arched one perfect eyebrow.

"We've been eluded by a four year old." Now Edward laughed too.

"We'll find her." he said

"Eventually." I added. "Where haven't we looked?"

"Let's try the– I have no idea." he admitted. "Don't worry love, we'll find her... are you sure she's 4?" he asked incredulously. I nodded. We continued to look. It had been another 20 minutes.

"Okay, I give up." I sighed. "Edward, can you follow her scent?" he nodded. He led the way upstairs and into the bathroom. I was confused. Edward opened the cupboared door under the sink. Annibelle had fallen asleep, curled into a ball. I smiled. I bent down and gently, so as not to wake her, picked her up. Her eyes flew open.

"Did I win?" she asked sleepily. Edward and I shared a look before we both started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Anni, honey, you've been hiding for an hour and 40 minutes." I told her. She cocked her head to the side.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Edward told her. Annibelle laughed.

"I can't believe we didn't think to look here... earlier! I exclaimed. Annibelle laughed again.

"How quickly did he find you?" Anni asked

"15.7 seconds." Edward told her. She laughed delightedly. Edward joined in her laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him which only made them laugh harder.

At 1:00, Mrs. Jacklyn arrived. Anni ran into her arms.

"Did you have fun?" she asked her. Anni nodded.

"We played hide 'n seek and I won cause Edward couldn't find me. He found Bella easily." Anni laughed.

"Thanks Bella." Mrs. Jacklyn said.

"Any time Mrs. Jacklyn." I replied.

**I hope you liked it, even if you didn't please review.**


End file.
